


Together, This Time

by Mikazuki_Ai01



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Freeform, Gen, No Plot, angst with happy ending, fem!Jihoon, i"m such a soonhoon trash and horrible writer TT
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Ai01/pseuds/Mikazuki_Ai01
Summary: “Jihoon…”Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya. Sebuah suara yang selalu terngiang setiap malam di dalam mimpinya. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya menunggu akan ketidak pastian. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya melambung dan kemudian terjatuh. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, inspired by Sarah Geronimo's Maybe This Time, such a good song  
> And Female Jihoon..  
> I messed up with the tags, I don't know how to tags

“Jihoon…”

Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya. Sebuah suara yang selalu terngiang setiap malam di dalam mimpinya. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya menunggu akan ketidak pastian. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya melambung dan kemudian terjatuh. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Jihoon perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, dan saat matanya sampai pada wajah tersenyum seseorang yang telah menyebut namanya tersebut, semua kenangan disaat dahulu kembali memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya hampir tersedak.

“S… Soonyoung …?” lirihnya. Tak ingin mempercayai matanya. 

Seseorang yang kini memiliki nama tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. Geli melihat Jihoon masih memasang muka shocknya. Jihoon kemudian perlahan berdiri dari duduknya.

“Hai, Jihoon. Lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?” Soonyoung menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat Jihoon. Jihoon masih terpaku melihat lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ia lupakan, senyuman yang telah memerangkapnya dalam masa lalu. Senyuman yang telah membuat hatinya terjerat pada sang pemilik senyuman.

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Jihoon dengan perlahan menyambut uluran tangan Soonyoung. Merasakan kehangatannya dan memastikan bahwa dia bukan hanyalah ilusi yang sering muncul mengganggu hari-harinya. 

Terbata-bata dia menjawab, “Aku… aku baik-baik saja,” Terdiam. “Bagaimana kabarmu?” dia balik bertanya setelah beberapa saat. Masih menggenggam tangannya, merasakan kehangatannya.

“Aku… aku tidak baik-baik saja,” jawab Soonyoung, memasang wajah sedih. “Aku merindukanmu… empat tahun terakhir aku selalu merindukanmu. Tak pernah seharipun terlewat tanpa merindukanmu.” 

Semua pertahanan dalam diri Jihoon luruh. Genangan yang tadinya tertampung kini mengalir deras di kulit lembut wajahnya. 

“Bolehkah aku memelukmu?” lirih Soonyoung bertanya.

Serta merta Jihoon menarik Soonyoung ke dalam pelukannya. Erat. Mengeluarkan segala amarah, kesedihan, kekecewaan, kerinduannya ke dalam pelukan itu. 

Soonyoung, tidak menunggu lagi, menarik Jihoon lebih dalam ke dalam pelukannya. Menumpahkan segala penyesalan serta kerinduannya ke dalam pelukan itu. Mengeluarkan air matanya.

“Bodoh!! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Mengapa kau pergi dalam diam? Mengapa kau tak berkirim kabar!! Bodoh!! Bodoh!!” Jihoon menyerbu bidangnya dada Soonyoung dengan pukulan-pukulan di dalam pelukannya. Dan Soonyoung membiarkannya. Membiarkan Jihoon menumpahkan semua kekesalan, kemarahan, kekecewaannya kepadanya.

“Maafkan aku, sayang. Maafkan aku,” lirih Soonyoung mendekap Jihoon semakin erat dalam pelukannya. 

Jihoon hanya bisa menangis dan menangis menumpahkan semua keluh kesah serta kerinduannya ke dalam pelukan hangat Soonyoung yang sangat dirindukannya. Jihoon merasa sangat benar untuk berada kembali dalam pelukan Soonyoung. Soonyong pun merasa sangat benar untuk merasakan Jihoon ada dalam rengkuhannya. Karena Soonyoung adalah rumah bagi Jihoon. Karena rumah bagi Soonyoung adalah Jihoon.

“Aku merindukanmu, Soonyoung,” bisik Jihoon masih berada dalam kehangatan pelukan Soonyoung. “Aku sangat merindukanmu,” lanjutnya di sela isakan tangisnya. “Aku selalu menunggumu untuk kembali. Aku mencintaimu terlalu dalam.”

“Aku pun mencintaimu, sayang. Aku janji tak akan pergi lagi tanpamu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu,” tutur Soonyoung lembut menenangkan isakan Jihoon yang masih terdengar.  
“Maukah kau selalu ada di sampingku Jihoon? Selalu bersamaku saat suka ataupun duka? Sampai mati memisahkan kita? Maukah kau?” tiba-tiba Soonyoung berbisik disaat tangisan Jihoon sedikit mereda. “Maukah kau menerimaku untuk berada disisimu Jihoon, sampai kelak nanti?” lanjutnya.

Sontak tangisan Jihoon kembali. Namun kali ini bukan karena kesedihan. Bukan karena kemarahan. Bukan karena kekecewaan. Melainkan karena kebahagiaan yang sangat yang ia rasakan. Ya. Jihoon bahagia. 

“Bodoh. Tanpa bertanya pun kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya,” jawab Jihoon masih terisak-isak.

“Tapi aku ingin kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sayang. Aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu. Tak bisakah?” Soonyong berkata sambil menarik Jihoon keluar dari pelukannya. Untuk menghapus air matanya. Memandang wajah yang sangat dirindukannya.

Jihoon yang telah bebas dari persembunyiannya di dada bidang milik Soonyoung berusaha untuk kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih penuh dengan air mata dengan kedua tangannya, namun kemudian tangan itu ditepis oleh Soonyoung. Menggantikannya dengan ciuman lembut pada mata sembabnya. Kemudian kedua pipinya. Pindah ke hidungnya. Dan terakhir mengecup bibir mungil milik Jihoon yang sangat dirindukannya.

“Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan kata ajaib itu, Jihoon. Aku mohon,” kata Soonyoung lembut sambil menahan wajah Jihoon agar tak berpaling dari matanya. “Maukah kau hidup bersamaku untuk kedepannya? Maukah kau menyandang namaku di depan namamu, Jihoon?” terdiam, Soonyoung kemudian memindahkan tangannya dari wajah Jihoon, untuk mencari sesuatu pada kantong jaketnya. 

“Will you marry me, Lee Jihoon?” Soonyoung kemudian berlutut di hadapan Jihoon smbil menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru safir, berisi sebuah cincin sederhana berhiaskan bintang sebagai tahtanya.

Air mata Jihoon kembali mengalir, tak kuasa ditahan oleh bendungan matanya. Dan dengan berbisik dia berkata, “I’ll marry you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in twitter @clouds_girs ; Instagram @mikazuki_ai or facebook Mikazuki Ai  
> please do leave a comment below  
> Thank you a lot for reading this trash :'v


End file.
